ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"Sobbing" Johnny Christensen
Johnny Christensen ( Also known as "Sobbing" Johnny Christensen in the past), is an American professional wrestler currently signed with InRing Forum Federation and WrestleRoMania, wrestling on its Burn, respectively Collision brands. Before being promoted to the IFF main roster, Johnny trained and wrestled for different independent federations from the U.S.A, managed by what Christensen once called "the closest father-figure I've had in my life", the retired wrestler Tal Smack. Christensen eventually betrayed his manager at IFF Trauma, when he attacked him with the help of Chaos,choosing a new lifestyle and a new attitude. Early life *Johnny Christensen was a small town boy from Texas, when his mom decided to leave his father and move to the big city. They moved to L.A., but the big city was not good to little Johnny. He was made fun of at school, bullied on the streets and ignored at home(by his mom,very occupied with her rising porn star career). All of these transformed him into an Emo misunderstood boy, who grew into an unsociable man. He was ready to commit suicide when a wrestling trainer,Tal K.(Kallaway)Smack, saw a lot of potential in him. Johnny accepted to try this unknown sport. They both found out that Johnny was pretty good : wrestling was a great way for Johnny to free himself of all the stress. From that to Big-time wrestling was just a small step. He is dressed like an Emo kid, and he's always upset before he enters the ring. He's very eager to get rid off all his anger he accumulated all these years. He is very good at playing mind games in the ring, giving him the upper hand. He has a lot of submission maneuvers, but he is also a good aerial fighter. He's not a good brawler and has difficulty handling power-houses. *Johnny's manager was very dominating,not allowing Christensen any pleasures or declarations. Though he is tough, Smack has always looked for the best for his wrestlers and on more occasions helped Johnny out from losing the match. InRing Forum Federation Debut *His first big contract with a federation was the IFF(2008),where he lost his debut match against Tsubasa Ozora,a more experienced Japanese wrestler that also activates in W365 and WRM.The match was voted the best match of the show, with both athletes giving their best. *At his first IFF PayPerView match, Johnny defeated one of the most loved wrestlers in the company, Fallen Sexy Angel,in the opening match of the show. Christensen won the match after a Low Morale. IFF World Heavyweight Champion Reign *Three months after his disappointing debut, at InRing Forum Federation's PPV for the month of August, Road to Perdition, Johnny got the chance of his lifetime - a championship opportunity for the vacant Heavyweight Title. His opponent for this match, non other than the most athletic wrestler in the federation, Black Flash. Johnny made a great match once again, only this time he won the bout and the most desired title in the federation. *After losing a tag-team bout with Chaos against the team of Black Flash and Rupert Boneham, Christensen had to face Black Flash for the IFF Championship at Trauma in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match. Johnny retained his title after an interference by Chaos. Johnny is 2-0 against the Flash. This extraordinary win had immense repercussions on Johnny's behavior and attitude, causing him to get over his shyness and become very confident in his strength. Thus, Christensen became an arrogant and cocky wrestler, always undermining and offending his adversaries.His vocabulary was more elevated, and so did his opinions about himself. The new and improved Johnny Christensen created alongside Chaos the first stable in the company - The Breed. *His third title defense came three months in his reign, in a Fatal-Four Way bout against Sasuke Uchiha, Rupert Boneham, and his arch enemy Black Flash. Beating all odds, Johnny retained his coveted title once more, the match ending in a draw between himself and Flash. This result lead to a one-on-one rematch in the first round of King of The Ring. *In his last match as the Heavyweight Champion, Christensen was pinned by Black Flash after a Moonsault, putting an end to a three moth reign at the top of the federation. Chase for Gold and IFF Frontline *After his title loss, Johnny started a crazy race for the World Title, defeating Johnny Storm to become the No. 1 Contender for the title which was now held by King Toader. His status gave Johnny a spot in the main-event at the final Pay-Per-View of the year, a Christmas Carnage Match for the IFF Heavyweight Title. *At Extreme Christmas, Johnny and Toader shocked the audience when they made public their affiliation as "IFF Frontline". Remaining the last two participants in the match, Christensen stepped aside, leaving Toader home safe for retaining his championship. This was the beginning of the most dominant team in the federation. *The official "birth" of Frontline took place at Johnny's show/segment, StarStruck, at Burn in January. Self proclaiming themselves "the best athletes in the company", Toader and Johnny threatened IFF General Manager, Ricardo Noruega, with a hostile takeover of the company, by defeating whoever stands in their way. Frontline has been undefeated since, the two components winning singles bouts, as well as tag-team matches. Tag-Team Excellence *In February 9, Johnny and Ozora were crowned the inaugural Tag-Team Champions in IFF history, defeating team Rated X (Ryu Hayabusa and Sasuke Uchiha) in a TLC match. The win brought Frontline closer to their goal, taking over the company, as the stable now owned all three title-belts. In Wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Superstardom'' (Inverted DDT) **''Low Morale'' (Sitout Rear Mat Slam) **Rising Star Clutch (Texas Clover Leaf) **Spear **Belly to Back Shoulder Breaker Suplex **German Suplex **Senton Bomb **Springboard Sault **Olympic Slam **Elbow/Spinning Elbow **Missile Dropkick **European Uppercut **Knee Drop *'Managers' **Tal K. Smack *'Theme music' **"Come to Life" by Alter Bridge **"Back Up" by 12 Stones - While part of Frontline **"What If" by Plain White T's - While managed by Smack Championships and accomplishments *'InRing Forum Federation' **IFF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IFF Tag-Team Champion (1 time - first) **IFF Best Promos of the Year 2008 **IFF Best Roleplayer of 2008 *'WrestleRoMania' Category:Wrestlers